Tarian Hujan
by Arionyxle
Summary: Baginya, gerimis adalah gambaran kecil pemuda itu. Dimana kemarau yang senantiasa menyembunyikannya, dari mata serta pandangannya. Canon. for Sakura's Birthday.


Gerimis adalah sebuah replikasi di kala senja. Coraki romantika sepasang angsa tua yang melabuhi cinta di danau hijau, hutan hujan Konoha. Di danau inilah, rerintik hujan berduyun-duyun datang, basahi sampan kecil asmaraloka angsa tua.

Nuansa kesejukan mulai meresap di relung mereka, terlebih kala syahdu rintik gerimis beradu dengan butek danau; seperti alunan musik klasik yang melantun indah.

Cerianya, indah warninya dan elok rupanya membagi hati seorang gadis muda yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon oak tua. Di pinggir hutan ini ia bergelimang dalam tenang, bersama irama riak air danau dan gejolak sepasang angsa penggembala.

Baginya, episode senja di kala surya sirna tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Meski terkadang, memang, megah bulat jingga sama sekali tak muncul.

Hijau matanya yang berhias _emerald_ cerah menangkap sepasang angsa tua yang sepertinya tengah sibuk mengusikserakahi gerimis. Gerimis adalah bagian terpenting dari kisah asmara mereka.

Tetapi, gadis itu sadar cerita cintanya tak seindah sepasang angsa tua tersebut. Cintanya tak ditakdirkan dengan akhir sesempurna dongeng dunia peri. Maka, setiap kali bumi berputar pada porosnya, dirinya yang terus berusaha bangun dan senantiasa tak pernah jenuh menunggu di tepian teratai berbunga jambon. Dengan tulus hatinya, gadis itu menunggu tak pernah ragu.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Dedicated for** Sakura Haruno_'s birthday_  
>with<br>SasuSaku and Semi-canon

...Happy reading...

* * *

><p><strong>TARIAN HUJAN<br>**Arionyxle

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Beberapa bulan terakhir, gerimis bersembunyi. Tak tahu laksana dukanya. Mungkin paceklik yang telah menculik gerimis. Begitupun dengan risau hati si gadis muda—Haruno Sakura. Selama itu, kusutnya rajutan ganal dalam hatinya terus berkecamuk. Bahkan, selama itu pula, pikirannya tentang pria itu semakin menjadi.

Hanya saja, ia tak ingin ada airmata kali ini.

Memang sakit, bahkan hujaman sang gerimis sekalipun 'takkan mampu menandingi sayatan ngilu dalam relung sanubarinya.

Danau pun kering, tak lagi berair. Ingin sekali ia isi kekeringan itu dengan luapan airmatanya. Bukan ia tak mau, hanya saja ia malu pada angsa tua yang masih menghuni retakan-retakan gersang danau yang selalu ia puja itu.

Hatinya terpekik perih, ia tahu.

Bahkan saat semua orang menyalahkan—nyaris mengutuk—pria itu, tapi, ia mencoba tetap mencari celah dari sisi baik anak lelaki mantan anggota Tim Tujuh tersebut. Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar yang tak sanggup ia ukir sekalipun dalam egois serta emosi dirinya.

Sampai senja pun berlalu dan pekat pun dibawa oleh sang malam.

Adalah gerimis yang tak pernah kunjung lagi. Masih tak ada yang tahu di mana gerimis bersembunyi. Anak-anak airmata danau berloncatan; mencari sang induk pelindungnya. Air butek danau pun makin terlihat muram. Alang-alang usang dimakan renta usia, eceng gondok dan teratai tampak alum disinggahi debu, bahkan belantuk dalam kerambah pun ikut bisu. Sedang jingga surya dan hilir-mudik perahu tak pernah bosan melakukan rutinitasnya.

Malam menghadirkan cerah purnama yang begitu adiwarna. Sinarnya berpendar. Air danau yang tak penuh mengejewantah keemasan. Tampak ribuan bintang berekor tersenyum menghiasi malam. Malam inilah, malam di mana tarian hujan seharusnya dipersembahkan.

Sepangsa angsa itu tampak resah, begitupun dirinya.

Saat Godaime Hokage menyatakan bahkan meresmikan bahwa pemuda itu ditetapkan sebagai ninja buronan terbesar desanya, ia merasa tengah dipermainkan sang waktu dalam bimbang menentukan pilihan.

—bahwa perasaan cinta tak seharusnya bersanding dengan kepentingan desa. Bisik hatinya terkadang bicara kalau cinta memang membutuhkan sedikit pengorbanan. Tapi, mengapa terlalu banyak yang ia rasakan?

Sampai terkadang buliran hangat airmata membentuk kontur vertikal liar di sepasang pipi halusnya. Meraba-raba kasar setiap jengkal hembusan kerinduan dalam hatinya.

Selayaknya rindu sepasang angsa tua pada gerimis dan kerinduan dirinya pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Matanya bercahaya kalut, tak tampak butiran kilau membasahi binarnya malam ini. Sang purnama tak membias meskipun jingganya terlihat penuh mengagumkan. Seiring itu, Sakura hanya terlibat dalam kosong serta kehampaan di tepian hulu kecil bahari. Gadis itu menyangsikan malam yang tak kunjung mempertemukan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut sehitam eboni di kepalanya.

Desauan angin membuat ritme melankolis bertahta, senyap sedari tadi menggoyangkan anak-anak rambut merah muda gadis Haruno tersebut. Tak ada suara, hanya bisik dedaunan malam terdengar menyapa—mengucapkan selamat tidur pada para kepompong yang lekas meninggalkan daripadanya.

Kedua mata gadis itu terkatup, tenang.

Sesaat sunyi memang terasa mencekam, membius sepasang angsa tua itu saling bertaut sayap satu-sama lain hendak menutup hari—berharap senandung gerimis mereka dapati di pagi nanti.

Gadis itu dapati dingin beberapa saat.

"Sakura…"

Terdengar sayup sesuara memanggil namanya. Suara itu bernada berat, namun, amat tak asing menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia hafal timbre vokal tersebut. Lekas _emerald_-nya terbuka, mutiara hijau itu menangkap sekilat siluet hitam membayangi matanya.

Walaupun gadis itu sedikit gontai, tapi, ia mengenali benar sekokoh punggung di hadapannya. Dalam dunia yang serba putih, ia coba mendekati pemuda itu. Kali ini tak ada sebongkah danau, begitupun angsa yang tengah merindu. Hanya ada dirinya dan siluet hitam itu.

Perlahan, gadis itu mulai yakin kalau ia tengah dipertemukan sang mimpi bersama pemuda yang dari dulu selalu ia kagumi tersebut. Dialah seorang pemuda yang membuatnya dirundung gelisah setiap harinya.

Mulai dari helaian rambut _raven_ serta kulit pucatnya, semuanya tak pernah ada sedikitpun yang berubah. Hanya saja ia sedikit lebih tinggi sekarang—sebahu darinya. Tapi, Sakura bersyukur karena pemuda itu tak pernah tergantikan oleh seorangpun yang lain di hatinya.

Sakura dengan sigap memeluk pemuda itu, serta menangkap lalu kehangatan di baliknya. Ternyata masih sama, kenyamanan itu masih seperti saat terakhir kali ia memeluknya. Ketika pemuda itu mencapai puncak ambisi dalam dirinya dan meninggalkannya bersama pengharapan besar.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" suara gadis itu nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Kepalanya bersandar pada punggung kokoh pemuda tersebut. Tak terasa pula, sepasang pipinya mulai dibasahi aliran bening airmatanya. "Tolong jangan pergi lagi!"

"Jangan perlihatkan tangisanmu, Sakura!" ucap pemuda itu. Memang, ia masih menjadi pemuda sedingin yang dulu. Tapi, hal inilah yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa alpa memikirkannya.

Gadis itu sontak mengusap airmata yang liar keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali menjadi debu, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu, berbicara tentang biduk-biduk yang menghiasi angkasa sebelum lelah membuatmu terlelap."

Namun, pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming, ia tampak diam. Hanya terdengar isakan Sakura yang mengisi celah dalam kesunyian.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku pulang dan lekaslah bunuh aku!" ucap Sasuke lalu.

Bola mata gadis itu sontak membulat, menangkap pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu memang akan membawanya pulang, tapi, tidak dengan membunuhnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun!_ Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. Kau yang akan menjadi salju pertama di musim dingin dan biarlah aku yang nantinya pasi kedinginan. Karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan cepat—mungkin dengan Kawarimi-nya—pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan mencium hangat kening Sakura selekasnya. Gadis itu merasakan kenyamanan dalam relungnya. Tak ada gelisah, apalagi kegundahan yang mengisi.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sakura. Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi!" lekasnya pemuda itu lenyap dari pelupuk _emerald_ gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sesaat, gadis itu terkesiap dari mimpinya. Dirinya terbangun masih di tepian danau yang sama, hanya saja malam telah berganti menjadi pagi dan sepasang angsa tua itu tengah menari memanggil hujan.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang, mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan lingkungan sekitar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tatap kembali tarian hujan tersebut.

Dua angsa itu tengah mengelilingi danau, mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya sehingga terbentuklah riakan kecil di pinggir-pinggirnya. Mereka nyaris tak kenal lelah, hanya sekedar berharap agar gerimis tak lagi bersembunyi. Tarian itu disaksikan kemelut pagi; mentari bersinar tak begitu cerah dengan kabut-kabut tipis penghalang di antaranya.

Angsa itu terus saja menari.

Sampai akhirnya, penantian itu membuahkan hasil. Tarian itu sukses menjemput sang gerimis meskipun datang dengan malu-malu. Sepasang angsa itupun berjingkrak kegirangan, mereka semakin bersemangat menarikan tarian hujan. Begitupun dengan penghuni seisi danau yang menyambut tak kalah suka-cita dari kedua angsa tersebut.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan mereka, seiring titik-titik hujan dengan kasarnya menghujam kulit porselennya.

"Terima kasih, gerimis… Teruslah temani mereka dan jagalah selalu mereka. Karena suatu saat, aku akan menemui kalian lagi bersama pemuda itu."

Senyumnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_Happy birthday_, Sakura-_chan_! ^_^  
>Maaf sekali kalau fanfiksi ini tidak atau kurang memuaskan <em>readers<em> semuanya serta begitu telat dalam mem-_publish_-nya, salahkan FFN yang kerap kali _error_. Saya tak lebih hanya ingin membuat fanfiksi spesial ulang tahun Sakura Haruno. Dan saya perlu berterimakasih karena beberapa paragraf terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber yang saya tidak mungkin sebutkan satu-persatu. Apabila berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review.

_Thanks_,  
>::Arionyxle::<p> 


End file.
